Soy padre?
by soul2796
Summary: ha pasado algun tienpo despues del final del manga, pero tsuna a sus 17 años y sus amigos deberan enfrentarse a su mayor reto "LA PATERNIDAD" ¿que pasara cuando su hija venga del futuro?, ¿quien sera la madre?, ¿esperen hay mas de una?¿todos los guardianes tienen una? es mi primer fic , no sean muy duros y si pueden diganme que tal esta mal y que puedo mejorar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sora, el inicio de una catastrofe**_

Como fue que terminamos así?- tsuna decía esto mientras veía la escena a su alrededor, todo destruido, gokudera lloraba junta a yamamoto quien, tendida en el suelo, miraba al cielo con ojos vacíos, hibari yacía entre escombros y sangre salía de su frente, mukuro colgado de un árbol crucificado, debajo de unas piedras, mas escombros se podía ver una pequeña cola de vaca, lambo había sido aplastado, y ryohei, de rodillas la cabeza levantada al cielo, estaba llorando.

**("oye oye oye espera un momento que diablos paso aquí apenas empezaste y ya los mataste a todos"- Demo**

**"todavía están vivos tsuna y gokudera"-Yo**

**"ESO NO RESPONDE NADA!"-Demo**

**"bueno para explicar todo esto primero hay que ir atrás en el tiempo, a cuando todo era mejor, cuando todos estaban sonriendo, a la época que yo llamo..."-Soul**

**"¿que tu llamas?"-Demo**

**"¡LA MAÑANA DEL MISMO DIA!"-Grite como presentador de lucha libre.**

**"Es broma ¿verdad?"-Demo**

**"no, ahora retrocedamos en el tiempo"-dije activando una maquina del tiempo que ni yo se de donde salio**)

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa sawada, bueno tranquila para todos menos tsuna quien era despertado de un golpe en la cabeza con un leon-martillo, por un hombre alto y apuesto de patillas ultra-rizadas y un fedora, (**si damas y caballeros es reborn, "hombre alto y apuesto? no debería ser un bebe?**"-**Demo** **"pues no, aquí él y todos los arcobaleno son adultos"-Soul**)

"ITAI!, reborn no puedes levantarme normalmente?!"!-chillo tsuna

"No, ahora vístete el desayuno esta listo"-dijo reborn antes de salir de la habitación de tsuna

Después de arreglarse, tsuna bajo a la cocina donde todos ya estaban desayunando, se sentó y empezó a desayunar sin prisa después de todo ese día no había clases, ese dia todos sus amigos se reunirian en casa de tsuna asi que despues de desallunar arreglaria su habitacion.

en ese mismo momento en un callejón cerca de la casa de tsuna.

hubo una explosión y una nube de polvo rosa cubrió todo el callejón, dentro se veía una pequeña figura acompañada de una mas grande.

"ya sabes lo que debes hacer no?"-pregunto la mas grande

"asegurarme de que mis padres me engendren sin importar que ¿o me equivoco, tio lambo?"-dijo la sombra mas pequeña

"si, bueno entonces yo me voy, suerte sora"-Lambo

"adios tio lambo"-sora

Hubo otra explosion de humo rosa y lambo desaparecio dejando sola a la niña.

"bueno, ahora a buscar a papa"-dijo sora mientras se salia a toda velocidad del callejon, pero sin darse cuenta se choco con alguien y callo de espaldas.

"ITAI!"- dijo la niña sobandose el trasero

"estas bien?"-oyó decir a una voz.

"tranquilo estoy bien"- dijo Sora levantandose y limpiandose el polvo.

"y adonde ibas con tanta prisa?"-le pregunto la voz.

Sora levanto la vista y vio a quien le hablaba un muchacho de unos 17 años, moreno y atletico de pelo negro, si no se equivocaba ese era su tio Yamamoto, y a su lado estaba otro chico parecia tener la misma edad y tenia el pelo blanco que ella creyo seria su tio Gokudera, entonces tubo una gran idea, metio la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, saco un papel y se lo dio a yamamoto.

busco ese lugar sabes donde queda?-pregunto sora.

Los chicos miraron el papel, en el habia una direccion al verla se dio cuenta de que era la direccion de la casa de tsuna, miro a Sora y dijo: "claro, ven te llevaremos" asi se encminaron los 3 a casa de tsuna

"yo soy Yamamoto y este es Gokudera"-se presento mientras caminaban

"mucho gusto mi nombre es Sora"-respondio con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol que a los muchachos les recordo a su amigo castaño.

"¿y bien Sora que quieres en ese lugar?"-dijo secamente Gokudera observando a la pequeña niña, no tendria mas de 8, tenia el pelo hojos color abellana, y su cabello largo y ondulado llegaba hasta su cintura era violeta, tenia un vestido blanco con bolantes y zapatos tambien blancos con medias hasta la rodilla, parecia una princesita de cuentos, le recordaba un poco al Decimo pero ese cabello le recordaba a la piña y a chrome.

"estoy buscando a mi papa y creo que esta alli"-respondio sora otraves con una sonrisa, el resto del camino se paso entre las "discusiones" de Yamamoto y Gokudera con algun comentario ocasional de Sora, pronto llegaron a casa sawada y tocaron el timbre.

"ya voy"-escucharon una voz que todos reconocieron al instante, Sora estaba anciosa por ver a su padre y no creia poder aguantar más.

cuando tsuna abrio la puerta escucho algo que jamas espero.

PAPA!-grito Sora a todo pulmon lansandose a abrasar a tsuna.

PAPA!?-Gritaron tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera en coro.

te extrañe mucho papa-decia Sora abrasando mas fuerte a su "padre", el cerebro de tsuna trabajaba a toda potencia intentando encontrar una explicacion a lo que estaba ocurriendo,papa no habia error eso fue lo que dijo, PERO COMO? SI ERA MAS VIRGEN QUE EL ACEITE DE OLIVA, pero cuando le iba a preguntar a esa pequeña porque lo llamaba "papa" un cierto peliplata se le adelanto, a gritos.

"COMO QUE ERES LA HIJA DEL DECIMO?, NO NOS ENGAÑES YO SU MANO DERECHA SABRIA SI EL DECIMO TUBIESE UNA HIJA!-grito a todo pulmon gokudera

"ya ya calmate tio que no es para tanto"-trato de calmarlo la "hija" de su jefe.

"DECIMO ¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJO?, ALMENOS DIGAME QUE EL IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL NO ES EL PADRINO-grito de nuevo Gokudera

"ma ma gokudera calmate a demas creo que hay algo mas importante que eso"-le dijo Yamaoto

"COMO QUE? FRIKI DEL BEISBOL-

"si tsuna es el padre, entonces...¿quien es la madre?"-respodio Yamamoto con cara pensativa.

"eso es facil de responder tio, mi madre es la chica mas linda, tierna y fuerte que hay, la guardian mas confiable de todas, Chrome Dokuro!-termino Sora soltando a tsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

en aquel momento todos quedaron como piedra, bien podrian rayarles la cara y depilarles las sejas y ellos ni se moveria,por sus cabezas pasaban diferentes formas y escenas de el momento donde sora fue consebida.

**imaginacion de Gokudera**

tsuna recien despertaba en una habitacion llena de sombras que no conocia encadenado a una cama y en ropa interior.

"por fin despiertas"-se oye una sensual y femenina voz, entonces desde las sombras aparece Chrome en un muy sensual traje de cuero negro y en tacones con un latigo.

"Chro-Chrome que esta pasando?"-Dijo nervioso tsuna

"relajate que lo disfrutaras"-decia chrome mientras se acrecaba a tsuna y dirigia su mano a la entrepierna del chico

"no chrome, no lo hagas"-decia tsuna con ojos lloroso

"hare lo que quiera, ademas tambien lo disfrutaras"-decia chrome acercance mas a tsuna y besandolo.

**imaginacion de Yamamoto**

"Boss"-decia chrome con un hilo de voz cuado tsuna le besaba el cuello y bajaba por al la clabicula y mas mientras se prebaraban para iniciar el acto que los llevaria al cielo durante unos momentos.

**imaginacion de Tsuna**

los 2 se arrojaron a la cama en un frenesi de pasion despojandose de sus prendas rompiendolas de ser necesario lo queria, lo ansiaban y nada los iba a detener y cuando se escucho el primero de muchos gritos de placer sabian que empesaba su ascenso al cielo.

pero despues los pensamientos de los 3 se dirigieron en una direccion mucho mas aterradora,Chrome era la protegida del guardian mas sadico, inescrupuloso y malvado de todos **_Rokudo_**** Mukuro** antiguo prisionero de la vidicare el ilusionista mas cruel que tsuna conocia y el cuidaba de Chrome como si fura su hija, talves algo mas, si se daba cuenta que esta niña afirmaba ser la hija de tsuna y Chrome no importaria si fuese verdad o no, mataria a tsuna de la forma mas cruel y despiadada posible, por sus cabezas pasaron imagenes de las torturas a las que someteria al decimo vongola si oia esto,(_**"perdonen la interrupcion pero debo decirles que las partes de mukuro torturando a tsuna no seran transmitidas por su alto contenido violento y en especial perturbador, dejaremos eso a su imaginacion"-Soul "agua fiestas"-Demo)**_

Los 3 amigos llegaron a la misma conclucion si mukuro se enteraba tsuna estaba muerto.

"tranquilo decimo, yo lo protegere"-Gokudera penso con desicion.

"jajaja tsuna esta en problemas"-dijo nervios yamamoto para sus adentras.

"Chekoslovakia, no, ungria, tampoco ecuador, no no no, mejor la antartida"-tsuna pensaba en los lugares mas alejados del mundo hacia los cuales huir de la ira del guardian de la niebla.


	2. Aki, Ryu y Angelo podrian matar a Tsuna

**"Gracias a MyaBL26, Roan Ab y hitomi62 por sus comentarios mealgro mucho ver que les gusto la historia y espero que porfavor me den sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo"-Soul "Este tonto casi salta de la alegria cuando leyo sus comentarios, gracias a eso hiso mi cena favorita asi que gracias"-Demo.**

En el capítulo anterior de "SOY PDRE?"

"haré lo que quiera, además también lo disfrutaras"-decía chrome acercándose más a tsuna y besándolo.

PAPA!-grito Sora a todo pulmón lanzándose a abrazar a tsuna.

"si tsuna es el padre, entonces...¿quién es la madre?"-respondió Yamamoto con cara pensativa.

"eso es fácil de responder tío, mi madre es la chica más linda, tierna y fuerte que hay, la guardian más confiable de todas, Chrome Dokuro!"-termino Sora soltando a tsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Checoslovaquia, no, ungria, tampoco, ecuador, no, no, no, mejor la Antártida"-tsuna pensaba en los lugares más alejados del mundo hacia los cuales huir de la ira del guardián de la niebla.

"**¿Qué era eso que decían los narradores después del recuento?"-Soul**

"**No importa solo continua la historia"-Demo**

"**Espera un momento"-Soul**

"**No tienes que decir nada, solo empieza ya la historia"-Demo**

"**shh estoy pensando"-Soul**

"**QUE NO ENTIENDES? A NADIE LE IMPORTA SOLO CONTINUA LA HISTORIA!"-Demo**

**Con un bombillo encendido sobre la cabeza "ya me acorde"-Soul**

"**Serás hijo de la gran…"-Demo**

"**Ahora continuemos esta aventura junto a nuestros héroes"-Soul**

"**NI SIQUIERA ERA ASI!"-Demo**

Mientras tsuna se debatía si escapar a la Antártida a unas calles se repetía una escena algo conocida, en un callejón, una explosión de humo rosa pero no 2 sino 4 sombras en ella, una más grande que las otras.

"bueno chicos ya estamos aquí ¿Saben qué hacer?-Lambo.

"Ir a casa de papa!"-Dijo con entusiasmo una vocecita femenina.

"Proteger a Aki-sama"-dijo una de las sombras con voz de chico

"Encontrar y Proteger a Sora-sama"-dijo la otra sombra también hablaba como un niño.

"Ryu, Angelo ustedes son idénticos a su padre y eso no es precisamente bueno"-Lambo.

"CALLATE VACA ESTUPIDA!"-Gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Total mente iguales, ustedes 2 deberían, como Aki, ir a la casa de su padre pero bueno si van con ella tarde o temprano se lo encontraran, así que yo me voy, suerte"- dijo Lambo desapareciendo en otra nube de humo.

"A mí que me importa encontrar a papa, mi prioridad es encontrar a Sora-sama"-dijo Angelo.

"Es verdad, papa es secundario mi objetivo es proteger a Aki-sama"-dijo Ryu.

"Bueno chicos ¡VAMOS!"-Grito Aki saliendo del callejón a toda máquina seguida de Ryu y Angelo, pero no dio ni 5 pasos fuera del callejón antes de tropezarse y caer al suelo, Ryu fue inmediatamente a ayudarla a levantares.

"¿Aki-sama se encuentra bien?"-dijo Ryu con tono preocupado.

"Gracias Ryu, si estoy bien"-respondió Aki cuando ya estaba de pie.

"Ryu eres una deshonra como mano derecha has fallado como protector de Aki-san"-Dijo Angelo en tono dramático "Una verdadera mano derecha no hubiese permitido que su jefe cayera al suelo de esa forma, de haber sido Sora-sama y yo las cosas habrían sido diferentes"-Concluyo.

"claro, como la vez que permitiste que Sora-san se raspara jugando en el patio"-Respondió Ryu con tono retador.

"¿ESTAS BUSCANDO PELEA?!"-Angelo dando un paso al frente.

"ADELANTE!"-Ryu también dando un paso

Cuando Sora iba a intervenir para que los hermanos no se mataran un gran grito que los 3 reconocieron

"EXTREMO!"

Los 3 miraron en la dirección que venía el grito y a la distancia vieron una corta cabellera blanca perteneciente a un EXTREMO deportista que estaba acompañado de una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, una de pelo Cataño claro y una de pelo violeta a las cuales Aki reconoció al instante aunque fueran más jóvenes que la versión que ella conocía de ellos.

"TIO RYOHEI, TIA HARU, CRHOME, MAMA!"-Grito Aki corriendo hacia el grupo más específicamente hacia su madre.

El grupo al oír los nombres de 3 de ellos voltearon para encontrar a una pequeña niña que se dirigía hacia ellos seguida de 2 niños.

"MAMA!"-Grito Sora saltando para abrazar a Kyoko cuando estuvo más cerca.

"¿Mama?"-Preguntaron los otros 3 viendo a la niña que abrazaba a Kyoko.

"¿Kyoko-chan quien es esta niña~desu"-Le pregunto Haru a Kyoko la niña no parecía tener más de 8, tenía el pelo castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, tenía un vestido azul marino que llegaba hasta las rodillas, medias azul claro y zapatillas negras.

"¿Y PORQUE TE DICE MAMA?-Dijo Ryohei con su usual tono de voz alto.

"Aki-sama por favor no salga corriendo así, es peligroso"-Dijo Ryu cuando llego a donde Aki.

"Es verdad Aki-san"-Dijo Angelo cuando llego.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la escena y observando a cada uno de los presentes hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en cierta chica de pelo castaño oscuro que también los miraba, se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que…

"¿Mama?"-Dijeron los 2 en coro mirando a Haru

Haru se quedó mirando a los niños que la habían llamado mama uno tenía el pelo blanco hasta los hombros, atado en una cola de caballo y ojos castaños, una camiseta roja de manga corta con un dragón chino estampado en ella, unos jeans negros y unos tenis rojos, el otro tenía el pelo castaño bastante oscuro también le llegaba hasta los hombros pero lo tenía suelto sus ojos también eran castaños, tenía una camiseta negra con una calavera estampada, unos jeans azules con una cadena de metal colgando y zapatos negros.

"Mama ¿yo? Deben estar confundiéndome ~ desu"-dijo Haru.

"Si, es mama de eso no hay duda"-Le dijo el de pelo castaño al otro.

"Cierto nadie más dice desu al final de las frases"-Respondió Ryu.

"Mama debes estar confundida así que te explicare, mi nombre es Angelo y este es mi hermano Ryu, somos los hijos que tendrás en el futuro"-Dijo el del pelo castaño oscuro.

"mis… del futuro…"-Dijo Haru tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

"Si mama y esta es Aki-sama, la hija de la tía Kyoko en el futuro"-Ryu.

"HOLA MAMA!"-Dijo Aki con entusiasmo aun abrazando a Kyoko.

"Mi hija? Pero cómo? Porque están aquí?"-Dijo Kyoko mirando a Aki y después a Ryu.

"MAS IMPORTANTE ¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE ESA NIÑA?"-Grito a todo pulmón Ryohei.

"¿Y QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE USTEDES 2?"Grito Haru esperando que la respuesta fuera el nombre de aquel castaño que tanto quería, imaginándose mil y un cosas sobre su boda, la luna de miel y el nacimiento de sus hijos, aunque el pelo de Ryu no le daba una buena corazonada.

"Nuestro padre es la más grandiosa mano derecha que existe Hayato Gokudera"-Dijo con orgullo Angelo mientras Ryu asentía a su lado.

Haru se quedó de piedra al ver sus sueños destrozados con esa simple frase, él, enserio, él. ("**Si pones atención puedes oír cómo se esquebrajando su corazón y sus esperanzas"-Demo totalmente concentrado en el sonido "viejo eso es cruel"-Soul "SHHHH no me dejas escuchar"-Demo)**

"Mi papa es-"-Cuando Aki iba a hablar fue interrumpida por los dos hermanos.

"El padre de la señorita Aki-sama es el jefe de la familia más grande y poderosa"-Ryu

"El hombre más admirable"-Angelo

"Y el mejor jefe de todos"-Ryu

"El décimo vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi"-Dijeron los dos al terminar.

Al terminar esa declaración cada uno de ellos reacciono de diferentes, kyoko se puso más roja que un tomate y parecía que se iba a desmallar mientras veía a Aki, Chrome sintió una punzada en el corazón y se quedó como una estatua, Haru no aguanto más y se desmayó y Ryohei y salió como un cohete rumbo a la casa de tsuna, su objetivo matar al castaño a golpes.

"SAWADA TE MATARE AL EXTREMO!"Grito Ryohei mientras corría.

"Mama reacciona hay que detener al tío Ryohei"-Dijo Aki arrastrando del brazo a su madre que seguía toda roja y con la consciencia a punto de desvanecerse.

"Angelo ayúdame, tendremos que cargar a mama"-Le pidió Ryu a su hermano mientras agarraba a Haru de las piernas, "Si"-Respondió Angelo.

Chrome no dijo nada pero salió corriendo a tal velocidad que en poco tiempo ya había rebasado a Ryohei, su misión: exigirle una explicación a Tsuna y matarlo si no la satisfacía, objetivo secundario tal vez sincerar sus sentimientos.

_**Mientras en casa de Tsuna.**_

Sora acababa de soltar a tsuna y estaba conversando con él, mientras los guardianes de la tormenta y de la lluvia hacían un plan para mantener a salvo a su jefe.

"Así que eres mi hija del futuro, eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque estas aquí" le decía Tsuna a Sora.

Sora saco de uno de sus bolsillos una carta y se la tendió a Tsuna "me diste esto antes de venir dijiste que te lo diera cuando llegara y que aquí explicarías todo"-Dijo Sora entregándole la carta a Tsuna.

Tsuna tomo la carta y la leyó.

Hola mi joven yo, imagino que ya abras conocido a Sora y sabrás quien es, bueno te explicare porque está ahí después en la carta, esto es lo principal los hijos de todos nuestros guardianes, aliados y amigos así como los nuestros serán enviados a tú tiempo, 4 al día máximo, bueno aquí lo importante deben criarlos por un tiempo por razones que explicare después en esta carta, ahora, lo más importante para nosotros 2, ya conoces a sora nuestra hija con Chrome, pues no tienes solo una hija sino 2 y con diferentes madres, una es Sora con Chrome y la otra es Aki con Kyoko, Seguro te preguntaras como paso, resumiendo una pequeña fiesta, alcohol, los 3 encerrados en una habitación, hicimos ciertas cosas no aptas para menores y 9 meses después llegaron las 2 pequeñas, terminamos casados con las 2 aunque ni yo entiendo muy bien como paso, ambos sabemos lo que significa tocar a esas 2 y es que Mukuro y Ryohei querrán matarte cuando se enteren, aconsejo que hagas un plan para poder enfrentarlos y no morir porque cualquier otra cosa te aseguro hará que sufras más.

Una hija con Kyoko y otra con Chrome, sus pensamientos se quedaron ahí por un momento hasta que recordó lo que le pasaría si Ryohei y Mukuro lo atrapaban, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de asustarse porque a lo lejos se escuchó unos gritos que no presagiaban nada bueno.

"TSUNAAA! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!"-Gritaba Chrome corriendo más rápido que un tren.

"SAWADA TE HARE SUFRIR AL EXTREMO!"-Ryohei venia más atrás pero su sed de sangre era mucho mayor que la de Chrome.

"PAPA CORREEE!"-Gritaba una niña que Tsuna pensó era Aki

"PAPA DATE PRISA Y PROTEGE A TSUNA-SAMA"-Gritaba un niño de pelo plateado que cargaba a Haru junto con otro de pelo castaño.

Si Tsuna estaba en muchos problemas.

("¿**Crees que sobreviva?"-Demo, "Eso espero, sin él no hay fic"-Soul)**


	3. Esto recien empieza

**" "  significa pensamientos**

**En el capítulo anterior de "SOY PADRE?"**

"Ryu, Angelo ustedes son idénticos a su padre y eso no es precisamente bueno"-Lambo.

"Mama debes estar confundida así que te explicare, mi nombre es Angelo y este es mi hermano Ryu, somos los hijos que tendrás en el futuro"-Dijo el del pelo castaño oscuro.

"El padre de la señorita Aki-sama es el jefe de la familia más grande y poderosa"-Ryu

Una hija con Kyoko y otra con Chrome

"TSUNAAA! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!"-Gritaba Chrome corriendo más rápido que un tren.

"SAWADA TE HARE SUFRIR AL EXTREMO!"-Ryohei venía más atrás pero su sed de sangre era mucho mayor que la de Chrome.

"**¡AHORA CONTINUEMOS ESTA..."-Soul mirando a Demo**

"**Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo"-Demo yendo de un lado para otro preocupado.**

"**ehh Demo, ¿Qué pasa?"-Soul.**

"**estamos en serios problemas, solo espero que no nos demanden"-Demo deteniéndose.**

"**¿Demanden? ¿Y eso porque?"-Soul.**

"**no notas que nos ha faltado algo en los primeros 2 capítulos"-Demo.**

"**Pues no"-Soul.**

"**¡LOS DESCARGOS IDIOTA, DERECHOS DE AUTOR TE SUENA, NO LOS HICIMOS!"-Demo.**

"**Claro los derechos de autor, ¡MIERDA, LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR!, ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?!"-Soul. "¡¿AHORA ES MI CULPA? SOLO CALLA Y DA EL ANUNCIO!"-Demo**

"**Los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen, solo la idea y por favor señorita Akira Amano-sama y su equipo de abogados humildemente les pido no nos demanden"-Soul haciendo una reverencia.**

Tsuna recién abría los ojos, se sentía como si un camión lo hubiese golpeado, o como si Hibari lo hubiese usado de saco de boxeo.

"¿Qué demonios paso?"-Tsuna dijo mientras se sentaba.

Trato de recordar lo que había sucedido pero solo podía recordar unos gritos y después dolor mucho dolor pero nada concreto, dejo de pensar en eso y se levantó, viendo bien estaba en su habitación, eso le dio una esperanza, tal vez todo había sido un sueño, tal vez su vida no estaba en peligro y el dolor seria porque lambo jugo encima suyo o Reborn le golpeo tan fuerte que lo noqueo, si eso debería ser lo que paso. ("**ya quisiera este idiota"-Demo)**

Se dirigió hacia la cocina contento con su teoría pero su felicidad se destruyó al pasar por la sala y ver una escena un extraña y destructiva para la salud mental de Tsuna, Kyoko y Chrome estaban en el sofá cada con una niña en su regazo, Reborn estaba sentado enfrente de ellas en una silla importada que parecía más un trono que silla, Haru estaba recostada sobre un cojín en el suelo, Gokudera estaba sentado frente a 2 niños uno de cabello plateado y otro de cabello castaño, los miraba con una cara de seriedad que solo tenía en combate, Ryohei estaba, inconsciente, encadenado y amordazado en una silla, a su lado estaba Yamamoto quien aunque Tsuna no lo notaba estaba preparado para detener a Ryohei si cuando despertara intentaba matar a Tsuna otra vez.

Cuando Tsuna entro a la sala Sora y Aki fueron las primeras en notarlo, saltaron del regazo de sus madres y fueron a saludarlo.

"Hola papa!"-Dijeron las 2 al unísono.

"Ho-hola niñas"-Dijo Tsuna nervioso.

"Papa ¿cómo estás?"-Dijo Aki preocupada.

"bien Aki solo un poco adolorido"-Tsuna "un momento ¿cómo se su nombre?" pensó el chico.

"No me sorprende después de lo que paso, pensamos que no despertarías papa"-Sora

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"-Tsuna sentía miedo de preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo.

"bueno veras-"-cuando Sora iba a habla fue interrumpida por el hitman más fuerte y apuesto de todos.

"ven aquí dame-Tsuna te pondré al tanto de todo… con lujo de detalles"-Esto último Reborn lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Tsuna se dirigió hacia donde estaba Reborn pero cuando iba a coger una silla Sora y Aki lo empujaron para que se sentara o más bien se cayera en el sofá donde se encontraban sus madres, justo en el medio, se dieron una sonrisa de complicidad y retomaron su lugar en el regazo de sus madres.

Tsuna estaba rojo a más no poder por la situación hasta que Reborn decidió hablar.

"Cuanto recuerdas?"-Reborn.

"Solo recuerdo unos gritos y después nada"-Tsuna no tuvo una buena sensación cuando Reborn volvió a sonreír.

Reborn estaba contento porque aun podía traumar a Tsuna con la que según el era la mejor parte de la historia.

"bueno veras…" y así empezó Reborn con su relato.

Flash back (**"Los siguientes hechos, para su comodidad, serán narrados por mí en mi calidad de escritor omnipotente"-Soul "Ególatra"-Demo "mira quién habla"-Soul)**

"TSUNAAA! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!"-Gritaba Chrome corriendo más rápido que un tren.

"SAWADA TE HARE SUFRIR AL EXTREMO!"-Ryohei venía más atrás pero su sed de sangre era mucho mayor que la de Chrome.

Cuando Tsuna escucho esos gritos supo que su vida estaba en peligro y al voltear a ver lo comprobó, Chrome y Ryohei venían a toda velocidad hacia él y no precisamente a darle un abrazo, pero, extrañamente no sentía miedo, ni nervios, nada, todas las emociones y pensamientos innecesarios se habían ido, analizando con calma la situación decidió que lo primero era poner a salvo a Sora, ellos no se detendrían por que la niña estuviera en medio, la tomo y la lanzo hacia Yamamoto quien sabia la atraparía y la pondría segura, después se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa planeaba escapar por el patio de atrás,** "Parece ser que oni-san ya se enteró de lo de Kyoko y yo, eso explicaría la sed de sangre, pero me pregunto por que Chrome esta tan enfadada, será por que tiene el mismo complejo de Ryohei con Kyoko, no, no lo creo, podría ser que este celosa, imposible"-Tsuna**, en aquel momento por su cabeza pasaron cientos de escenas en las que Chrome le daba un beso en la mejilla o le ofrecía de comer algo o actuaba tímida y se sonrojaba cuando se quedaban los 2 solos, **"olvidemos eso por ahora, lo primero es sobrevivir, Todavía hay unos 20 metros entre ellos y yo, pero Ryohei puede correr los 100 en menos de 8 segundos esta distancia no es nada para el, Chrome por increíble que sea esta corriendo más rápido que Ryohei me alcanzara en poco tiempo si no hago algo, además en ese estado dudo que pueda derrotar a cualquiera de los 2 aun si uso mi última voluntad, así que mi única opción es mantener esta distancia entre nosotros sin importar que"-Tsuna**, en aquel momento Tsuna se percató de algo muy importante **"Esperen, todavía no he terminado de dar el segundo paso a la casa, esto es increíble nunca había tenido la mente tan despejada y pensado con tanta claridad ni siquiera cuando estuve durante la pelea con Bermuda, o Reborn me disparaba la bala de la ultima voluntad, es genial, un momento, no es esto de lo que hablan, que el tiempo se hace mas lento y puedes recordar hasta los mas mínimos detalles de tu vida… justo antes de morir"-Tsuna.**

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que apenas y se pudo ver, cuando Tsuna puso su pie en el suelo fue rebasado por Chrome quien se paró en la puerta para cortar su vía de escape, detrás de él Ryohei se puso en posición y lanzo su MAXIMUN INGRAN contra Tsuna quien no tuvo tiempo para bloquearlo y salió despedido hacia Chrome que haciendo aparecer su tridente lo golpeo y lo lanzo hacia la pared a su izquierda, justo en medio de Yamamoto, Gokudera y Sora, **("está muerto?-Demo "no todavía"-Soul "Bien, todavía puede sufrir más"-Demo)**, Chrome y Ryohei se acercaban a Tsuna con intención de darle el golpe final pero fueron detenidos.

La primera en ayudar a Tsuna fue Sora, quien se lanzó hacia su madre con intención de detenerla.

"MAMA DETENTE, VAS A MATAR A PAPA!"-Grito Sora abrazando a Chrome.

Bien esta frase la dejo en shock, se suponía que Tsuna era el padre de la hija de Kyoko ¿Por qué esta niña abrazándola decía que ella era su madre y Tsuna su padre, solo pudo detenerse ahí mirando a la niña que se parecía a ella.

Mientras Chrome se preguntaba quién era esa niña y porque dijo esa frase, a su lado se formaba la pelea del año, Ryohei era detenido por Gokudera y Yamamoto, golpes volaban dinamita explotaban y Yamamoto con su espada que sabrá dios de donde la saco lanzaba estocadas tratando de detener sin herir al guardián del sol.

"YAMAMOTO, CABEZA DE PULPO SALGAN DE MI CAMINO, MATARE A SAWADA POR HACERLE COSAS INDECENTES A KYOKO!"-Grito Ryohei con fuego a su alrededor.

"DE QUE HABLAS CABEZA DE SESPED"-Gokudera.

"SAWADA LE HIZO ESTO Y AQUELLO A KYOKO Y TUBO UNA HIJA CON ELLA"-Ryohei con más llamas alrededor.

"Espera ¿Kyoko? ¿No era Chrome?"-dijo Yamamoto confundido.

"¿De que hablas Yamamoto?"-Dijo Ryohei ya sin fuego, mientras el grupo de Kyoko, Aki, Ryu, Angelo y Haru llegaron.

"SERAS TONTO CABEZA DE SESPED"-Le grito Gokudera.

"Escucha con atención, el décimo tuvo una hija llamada Sora con Chrome"-Termino el peli plata señalando a las 2 mencionadas.

"TU SERAS EL TONTO CABEZA DE PULPO, LA HIJA DE SAWADA SE LLAMA AKI Y SU MADRE ES KYOKO"-Grito Ryohei señalando a Kyoko y Aki.

"Un momento si es así eso no significa que Tsuna tuvo una hija con ambas"-Yamamoto se arrepintió de decir eso cuando vio una siniestra aura rodear a Ryohei y ver a las 2 chicas en un gran gran shock.

"SAWADA NO ESTAS SASTISFECHO CON KYOKO, ACASO NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA, AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO"-Grito Ryohei con una explosión detrás y se lanzó hacia Tsuna.

Los chicos, incluyendo a Ryu y Angelo, se le echaron encima para detenerlo sin mucho éxito, el seguía avanzando con todos encima.

"HAY QUE DETENERLO!"-Gritaron Kyoko y Chrome lanzándose sobre Ryohei.

"Oye Aki pon a dormir al tío Ryohei"-Dijo sora caminando tranquilamente hacia Aki

"Ahhh eso es fácil"-Aki dijo eso mientras sacaba un pequeño martillo como los de los guerreros medievales con una cabeza grande que por atrás terminaba en un pico de su bolsillo, mientras se dirigía hacia Ryohei el martillo empezó a crecer, hasta doblar la altura de Aki, finalmente cuando estaba cerca de su tío dio un gran salto.

"SALGAN DE AHÍ O LES DOLERA MUCHO!"-Le advirtió Sora a la montaña de personas sobre Ryohei, ellas miraron hacia riba y vieron a Aki con un gran martillo y de ellos solo quedo el polvo.

"IMPATTO DISTRUTTIVO!"-Grito golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Pero que fuerza tiene esa niña"-Gokudera.

"y eso que se contuvo"-Sora.

"Aki-sama bien podría destruir una pared fácilmente"-Ryu.

"jajaja es muy fuerte"-Yamamoto.

"Según el tío Ryohei viene de familia"-Angelo.

"más importante ¿está bien?"-Kyoko.

"Tranquila mama, no le di muy fuerte"-Aki

"Dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo esta Tsuna?-Chrome.

Son esas palabras todos fueron a ver al castaño, quien parecía muerto, pero todavía respiraba.

"Parece que está bien"-Ryu

"DECIMO LE HE FALLADO, ¿COMO PUDE DEJAR QUE ESTO LE PASARA?"-Gokudera.

"Qué bueno que está bien"-Kyoko poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Tsuna.

"Si, me alegra que no esté herido"-Chrome poniendo su mano en la otra mejilla.

En aquel momento regreso a la vida la chica del desu.

"¿are dónde estoy?"-Haru

"Que tal Haru"-Yamamoto, Haru se levantó y vio que ya se encontraba en casa Tsuna

"Yamamoto-san tuve el sueño más extraño, Kyoko-chan tenía una hija con Tsuna-san y yo tenía 2 con el antipático de Gokudera-Desu"-Haru.

"bueno…"-Yamamoto, Haru miro a su alrededor y vio a Ryohei y Tsuna en el suelo, Kyoko y Chrome portándose muy cariñosas con él y lo que mas la traumo Gokudera con 2 niños junto a él.

"No fue un sueño ¿verdad?"-Haru, Yamamoto negó, "que paso?"-Haru

"Resumiendo, Tsuna tubo una hija con Chrome y Kyoko, Ryohei trato de matarlo y la hija de Tsuna Aki lo noqueo"-Dijo Reborn saliendo de la casa.

"Chrome-chan también?" dijo Haru mientras se desmayaba otra ves.

"Gokudera deja Tsuna en su alcoba, Ryu y Angelo ustedes recuesten a su madre en algún lugar** ("como sabe todo lo que paso él ni siquiera estaba ahí"-Demo "¿y también como sabe que se llaman Ryu y Angelo?"-Soul "Es porque puedo leer sus mentes"-Reborn "COMO MIERDAS LLEGO AQUÍ"-Soul y Demo Gritando asustados"), **Chrome y Kyoko vengan tengo cosas que discutir con ustedes y Yamamoto tu amarra a Ryohei a una silla"-Concluyo Reborn entregándole a Yamamoto unas cadenas y entrando a la casa.

Fin del Flash back

Tsuna estaba en shock después de oír todo lo que paso, pero se las arregló para articular una sola frase que sabía era lo único que podía preguntarle a Reborn

"¿Y ahora que?"-Tsuna.

"Discutiremos el futuro de la familia"-Reborn dijo esto con una sonrisa tan maliciosa que le puso la piel de gallina a Tsuna.


End file.
